Harry Potter et le Retour dans le Passé
by Kowsi
Summary: Au moment de quitter Dumbledore dans la gare de King's Cross, Harry se retrouve projeté dans le temps avant la 7ème année de ses parents. Le passé peut-il être changé? HPGW;RWHG;JPLE;LLNL
1. Retour dans le Passé

**Voila! Comme promis le premier chapitre réécris! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Et un grand Merci à ma Bêta et meilleure amie Lau!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Kowsi**

**Disclamer: L'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 1 : Retour dans le passé<strong>

_Derrière eux, la créature s'agitait, gémissait, et Harry et Dumbledore restèrent à nouveau silencieux, plus longtemps encore qu'auparavant. Pendant ces longues minutes, comme si une neige douce et lente tombait sur lui, Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui devait se produire à présent._

_-Il ___faut___ que j'y retourne n'est-ce pas?_

_-C'est à toi de décider._

_-J'ai le choix?_

_-Oh, oui._

_Dumbledore lui sourit._

_-D'après toi, nous sommes à King's Cross? Eh bien, je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais..disons... monter dans un train._

_-Et où m'emmènerait-il?_

_-Plus loin, répondit simplement Dumbledore._

_Nouveau silence._

_-Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

_-Exact. Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau._

_-Mais vous voudriez quand même que je reparte?_

_-Je crois, répondit Dumbledore, que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Mais je sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu repars là-bas._

_Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin._

_-N'aie pas pitié des morts, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant._

_Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira. Partir d'ici serait beaucoup moins difficile que ne l'avait été sa marche dans la forêt. Cet endroit pourtant était chaud, lumineux, paisible et il savait qu'il retournait vers la douleur et la crainte d'autres deuils. Il se leva, Dumbledore l'imita, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment._

_-Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe?_

_Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles d' Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :_

_-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel?_

_(Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, J.K. Rowling, édition Gallimard, King's Cross,p.770-772.)_

Il y eu soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante, forçant Harry à fermer ses yeux. Il sentit comme s'il tombait dans un grand trou noir, tout tournait autour de lui. Quand tout s'arrêta, il entrouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Avant de recevoir le sortilège de la Mort, il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite, entourer de Mangemorts, dans l'obscurité de la nuit et là, il se trouvait devant le château qui avait été sa première maison, Poudlard, qui maintenant baignait dans la lumière des rayons du soleil. Les tours étaient intact, aucune destruction n'était visible, l'herbe était verte sans le sang des innocents. Tout semblait irréel!

N'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, il se dirigea vers le château. Dans la Hall, il repéra les sabliers des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et Serpentard. Tous mis à zéro, ce qui était bizarre car les sabliers avaient été détruit par les sorts pendant les combats. Quelque chose n'allait pas, se dit Harry. Montant vite les escaliers, il monta jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoins de trouver des réponses.

_J'ai besoin de réponses, pensa t-il fort, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je pourrais trouver des réponses, il me faut des réponses._

Une porte apparut devant lui, il s'y engouffra. La salle était vide mis à part une petite table au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle était posé un journal. Harry se dirigea vers la table et prit le journal dans ses mains. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent grand car, sur le journal, écrit noir sur blanc apparaissait une date:

**23 Juillet 1977**

Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment par Merlin avait-il pu remonter dans le temps et pas à n'importe quelle date. Ses parents venaient sans doute de finir leur sixième année à Poudlard !

Mais cela voudrait dire que Dumbledore était vivant ici et Sirius et Remus aussi ! Cela voudrait aussi dire qu'il pouvait changer le cours des choses : dire à ses parents que Pettigrow les trahira, dire à Sirius qu'il qu'il passera douze ans à Azkaban à cause de ce rat, à Remus qu'il aller devra souffrir de la mort de ses amis, qu'il blâmera un innocent pour la mort de ses amis, et enfin qu'il pleurera la mort du vrai coupable.

Mais soudain une voix résonna dans sa tête, celle d' Hermione répétant une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite dans leur troisième année quand ils avaient utilisé le retourneur de temps :

-On est entrain de violer une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie ! Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours du temps ! Personne ! Tu as entendu Dumbledore ? Si on nous voit...

Elle avait raison bien sûr, comme toujours, pensa Harry avec tristesse. S'il disait aux gens ce qui allait se passer, ses parents ne se cacheraient pas, Voldemort ne viendrait pas après eux et il ne serait pas détruit, ce qui ferait beaucoup de morts dans le monde. Non, se dit Harry, je ne dois rien révéler, le passé ne doit pas être changé.

Soudain, il prit vraiment conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Il était dans le passé au temps de ses parents. Heureusement qu'après s'être échappés de Gringotts, Hermione avait donné à Ron et à lui leurs affaires, et qu'ils avaient pu les mettre dans des sacs donnés par Bill puis les rétrécir. Heureusement pour lui également qu'avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Bill était revenu de Gringotts avec beaucoup d'argent provenant de son compte. L'argent et l'habit ne posaient plus problème, mais comme tous ceux qui le voyaient pour la première fois se plaisaient à lui dire, il était le portrait craché de son père et avait les yeux émeraude de sa mère. Il souhaita qu'il y ait un miroir sans la salle, souhait qui se réalisa presque aussitôt. Il se regarda avec tristesse: une fine déchirure se voyait au-dessous de son genou droit où l'on y apercevait du sang, son bras gauche saignant un peu également et des coupures se voyant sur son visage.

Soulevant sa baguette vers ses yeux, il murmura un sort pour les changer de couleur. Il observa le changement. Les yeux verts étaient le seul lien physique qu'il avait avec sa mère, et il ne voulait pas que cela disparaisse. Mais de l'autre côté, ce vert émeraude était unique donc facilement repérable. Il regarda avec satisfaction ses yeux devenus un peu plus sombres, fit pousser légèrement ses cheveux qui restèrent tout de même ébouriffés, et changea leur couleur de noirs à bruns. Il se donna quelques centimètres de plus et modifia légèrement quelques détails de son visage. Maintenant, se dit-il, personne ne pourra me confondre avec James Potter.

Harry sortit de sa poche le sac que Bill lui avait donné avec toute ses affaires à l'intérieur qu'il avait rétréci auparavant. Il lui redonna sa taille normale et sortit des habits propres. S'habillant en vitesse, il sortit de la Salle sur Demande et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Comme toujours, Dumbledore devait avoir choisit un nom de friandise.

-Sorbet citron ? demanda t-il à la gargouille. Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille, ...

Pendant au moins une demi-heure, il récita tous les noms de friandises qu'il connaissait. La gargouille restait cependant immobile. Soudain, il entendit des pas s'approchant de sa position et, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

-Bonjour jeune homme, dit ce dernier, qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans cette école pendant les vacances ?

Harry réfléchit vite et dit :

-Bonjour, je me nomme Harry Ames, j'ai 17 ans et je suis ici pour vous demander si vous pourriez m'accepter dans votre école pour la rentrée prochaine ?

-Eh bien, si nous en discutions dans mon bureau, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Espoir, murmura Dumbledore à la gargouille qui s'anima et qui fît un pas de côté. Ils montèrent sur l'escalier en colimaçon que révéla le mur derrière la gargouille et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Dumbledore y entra et s'assit en invitant Harry à en faire de même.

-Donc vous voulez entrer en septième année, c'est bien cela ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne vous inscrivez que maintenant à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien, répondit Harry, j'habitais dans un petit village Moldus avec mon oncle et ma tante et étudiais dans une petite école de sorcellerie qui se situait de l'autre côté de la forêt qui entourait notre village. Mais depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort, j'ai préféré venir étudier ici...

-Vous êtes bien courageux de dire son nom, peu de gens peuvent faire de même ces derniers temps !

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, n'est-ce pas monsieur ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent.

-Ce sont de très sages paroles, Mr. Ames. J'accepte, vous avez juste à me dire quelles matières vous souhaitez suivre, et je vous ferai ensuite passer quelques tests.

-Je souhaite prendre Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Métamorphose et comme option je je prends les Soins aux créatures Magiques.

-Les matières qu'il faut choisir pour devenir Auror ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Bien, je pense que nous pouvons passer aux tests. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont juste quelques sorts. Voyons pour les Sortilèges : quel est le sort utilisé afin de faire voler des objets?

-Wingardium Leviosa, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Cependant, Dumbledore remarqua bien que ce sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux qui restaient toujours sombre, comme s'ils avaient vu trop de choses dans la vie, vécu trop de choses.

Dumbledore lui demanda d'effectuer plusieurs sortilèges qu'il réussi à faire sans difficultés. Il dut ensuite transformer une plume en oiseau puis retransformer l'oiseau en plume, donner la définition du sortilège de Transfert, décrire la Mandragore et le filet du Diable ainsi que leurs propriétés, décrire les épouvantards, le sort pour les faire fuir, et faire la liste des ingrédients nécessaires pour la "Goutte du Mort vivant". Cela dura plus d'une demi-heure, Dumbledore augmentant la difficulté au fur et à mesure.

S'il réussissait aussi bien ses tests, c'est grâce au fait que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient bien travaillé pendant leur quête des Horcruxes. C'est alors que Harry avait trouvé son habilité pour la magie sans baguette, ce qui avait fort énervé Hermione. S'il n'avait pu s'entraîner qu'un tout petit peu, il avait bien l'intention de continuer ici.

-Eh bien voilà, dit Dumbledore, vous êtes accepté à Poudlard. Tenez, c'est la liste du matériel dont vous aurez besoin pour le 1er Septembre. Je crois que cela sera tout, au revoir Mr. Ames.

-Merci, dit Harry, et au revoir Professeur.

Il quitta le bureau, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Dumbledore n'avait même pas demandé à Harry comment il avait bien pu trouver le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, et il avait même cru à son histoire. Bien sûr, Harry aura 18 ans dans quelques jours, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et même si Dumbledore avait essayer d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur lui, il n'aurait rien pu trouver car Harry avait réussi à perfectionner son Occlumancie. Il avait trouvé un livre chez Bill et Fleur qui expliquait une deuxième manière de l'étudier : il fallait imaginer un endroit où l'on se sentait en sécurité et y ranger ses souvenirs. C'est ce que Harry avait fait : l'endroit au monde où il se sentait en sécurité était Poudlard, il y avait ranger les souvenirs des classes dans les salles de classes correspondants, ses souvenirs personnels dans la Chambre des Secrets où l'on devait connaître les mots de passe pour y accéder,... Chaque souvenir bien rangé, il avait crée un mur qui encerclait Poudlard, le parc et la forêt, et avait prit soin de fermer les Grandes Portes de son Poudlard imaginaire en y ajoutant ses symboles : un Griffon et un serpent séparés par un éclair, ces deux animaux étant ses Animagis – Ron, Hermione et lui avaient réussi à se transformer. Il avait également ajouté des créatures magiques ou non un peu partout dans son Poudlard, dans le parc, ainsi que dans la forêt. Il était très fier de ses progrès en magie, bien qu'au début cela était choquant de savoir qu'il possédait deux Animagis, il comprenait désormais pourquoi : il avait deux âmes.

Harry descendit jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où il sortit sa baguette et fit signe. Avec une forte détonation, un bus violet surgit devant lui: le _Magicobus_. Il y monta et paya six Mornilles pour le voyage jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.


	2. Un travail et un nouvel achat

**Chapitre 2: Un travail et un nouvel achat**

**Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Voilà le chapitre 2! Merci à toi, Lau!**

**Merci Pims10 pour ta review!**

**Et pour les anciens reviewers, je répondrais à vos questions quand le chapitre 5 sera publié pour éviter les spoilers!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Kowsi**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore regarda les parchemins qu'il venait de reposer sur son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Mr. Ames avait quitté son bureau, et il s'était empressé de contacter Charlus Potter, un ami de longue date qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie en tant que Auror, afin de se renseigner sur son futur élève. Bien sûr, comme il s'en doutait, le nom de Harry Ames n'apparaissait sur aucun document. Tout en se demandant pourquoi ce mystérieux jeune homme lui cachait son identité, il créa de faux papiers d'identité au nom de Harry Ames et les donna à Charlus Potter afin qu'il les ramène au Ministère. S'il faisait cela, c'était parce qu'il avait l'intention de garder un œil sur lui car il prenait la sécurité de ses élèves très au sérieux, surtout en temps de guerre, et qu'il ne voulait pas que ce jeune soit lâché en pleine nature sans surveillance . De plus, Mr. Ames semblait être un bon élève particulièrement doué en Défense. Mais ce qui dérangeait Dumbledore était l'aura de son élève, une aura puissante, certes, mais divisée en deux parties : la partie majoritaire était claire, et la seconde, plus petite, était sombre et ténébreuse. Cette dernière partie était familière à Dumbledore bien qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le nom de la personne qui possédait une aura aussi maléfique. Ajoutez à cela le fait que ce nouvel élève qui n'était auparavant jamais venu à Poudlard semblait très bien connaître le chemin jusqu'à son bureau et savait également sortir du château avec facilité paraissait étrange. Dumbledore sourit : Mr. Ames faisait à lui seul un grand mystère qu'il avait hâte de percer.<p>

Loin de là, ne se doutant rien, Harry descendit devant le Chaudron Baveur, remercia le chauffeur et entra dans le célèbre pub. Rien n'avait changé, ou plutôt rien ne changerait devrait-il dire. Tout était comme avant : sombre et misérable. Il aperçut des hommes dans un coin buvant du whisky Pur Feu et parlant bruyamment, ainsi que des vielles femmes semblant être dans une grande conversation et buvant quant à elles des Bièraubeurres ou bien du jus de citrouille. Il se dirigea vers Tom le barman, plus jeune que dans son souvenir.

-Bonjour jeune homme, dit Tom avec un sourire chaleureux, que voulez-vous ?

-Bonjour, répondit Harry, je souhaiterais loger ici jusqu'au 1er septembre, avez-vous une chambre pour moi s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr, votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Harry Ames.

-C'est cinq Mornilles pour une nuit ce qui fait 11 Gallions et 8 Mornilles.

Harry paya pour la chambre, et en retour Tom lui donna une clé où était inscrit le numéro 3. Refusant poliment l'offre du barman de l'accompagner en haut, Harry monta à sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il y découvrit le strict minimum : un lit double avec des draps blancs, une petite armoire, ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise. Entre le bureau et l'armoire, il y trouva une porte menant à la salle de bains. S'installant sur son lit, il sortit son sac et déballa ses affaires qu'il rangea dans l'armoire. Néanmoins, il garda sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, sait-on jamais. Il décida ensuite d'aller se promener dans le Chemin de Traverse, devant acheter ses affaires pour Poudlard.

Demandant à Tom de lui préparer quelque chose pour le dîner, il se précipita dans la petite cour derrière le bar et tapota les briques permettant d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Les briques s'écartèrent pour former un arc, et Harry y entra. Beaucoup de monde faisaient leur courses malgré la menace grandissante que représentait Voldemort.

Il se demanda alors ce qui se passait pour les gens qu'il avait laissé à son époque : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, sa douce Ginny, Neville, Luna, les autres membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs, les membres de l'AD, tous ceux qui avaient voulu se battre. Il voulait savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Qui d'autre était mort ? Il avait déjà perdu Fred qui avait laissé derrière lui une famille dévastée, Tonks et Remus laissant leur enfant orphelin, Colin qui était revenu se battre... Qui périra encore dans cette affreuse guerre ? Il réalisa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le passé que Voldemort se trouvait dans Poudlard quand il a été emmené ici, ce qui voulait donc dire que tous ceux qui étaient venus combattre allaient devenir les prisonniers du mage noir ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lui-même était coincé en 1977 sans échappatoire !

Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme où deux ou trois employés semblaient débordés de travaille, même Florian. Pensant qu'obtenir un travail ne lui ferait pas de mal, Harry se dirigea vers Florian.

-Bonjour, dit-il au glacier.

-Bonjour, que voudriez-vous boire ? demanda Florian.

-En réalité, je ne viens pas pour boire quelque chose mais plutôt pour vous demander si vous ne chercheriez pas quelqu'un pour vous aider jusqu'à septembre ?

Florian le regarda comme s'il était Merlin lui-même.

-Votre aide serait la bienvenue ! s'exclama t-il. Quel est votre prénom, et quel âge avez-vous ?

-Oh ! Je m'appelle Harry Ames et j'ai 17 ans, menti-t-il. Et s'il vous plaît, tutoyiez-moi !

-Bien, je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde pour ces vacances-ci car le temps est vraiment magnifique, nous risquons donc d'être surchargés par le travail. Je pense donc pouvoir te payer 50 Gallions par semaine, sans compter les pourboires. Tu devras cependant travailler le week-end également.

-D'accord, accepta Harry. Il avait été assommé par son salaire, il ne pensait pas gagner autant. Cela lui ferait 250 Gallions à la fin de l'été, ce qui serait assez pour payer ses affaires, sachant qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de l'argent ramené par Bill.

-Et si je te paye autant, ajouta Florian, c'est aussi parce que ton travail commence à 8h00 et se termine à 21h30. Ton travaille commence à partir de demain.

Remerciant Mr. Fortarôme, Harry partit à la recherche d'une malle. Trouvant le magasin à deux pas du glacier, Harry y entra. C'était une pièce assez grande où, au sol, étaient alignées des malles de toutes tailles.

-Bonjour Mister, avez-vous choisi ? lui demanda quelqu'un.

En se retournant, Harry vit un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, blond, pas très grand, et qui devait sûrement être le propriétaire du magasin.

-Eh bien, répondit Harry, je souhaite acheter une malle, mais aucune ne correspond à mes attentes : je voudrais une malle possédant plusieurs compartiments.

-Alors veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Harry suivit alors le propriétaire qui entra dans une salle située près du comptoir. Il y aperçut alors des malles correspondant à ses attentes.

-Ce sont des malles qui possèdent 6 ou 7 compartiments. Dîtes-moi juste combien de compartiments vous voudriez ainsi que ce que vous souhaiterez faire de celles-ci ?

-Je voudrais une malle à 7 compartiments : quatre serviront de rangement, une sera une salle pour pratiquer avec une estrade pour les duels ainsi que des mannequins magiques permettant de mesurer la puissance du sort, une autre deviendra un appartement composé de trois chambres, salle de bain, cuisine, et la dernière sera une grande salle vide. Je voudrais pouvoir la rétrécir et l'agrandir à volonté sans endommager les sorts placés sur la malle, et je voudrais également un sort qui empêcherait quiconque, moi ou des personnes à qui j'ai donné l'autorisation exceptés, d'ouvrir la malle.

Le propriétaire resta bouche-bée mais se reprit bien vite: nous étions en temps de guerre ce qui signifiait que la malle serait d'une grande aide si jamais un danger arrivait.

-Votre malle sera prête dans trois jours, il vous suffit de me donner votre nom et cela fera 100 Gallions.

Donnant son nom au propriétaire, il quitta le magasin après avoir payé.

Il repartit au Chaudron Baveur, la faim lui tiraillant le ventre, et soulagé d'avoir trouver un travail. Après avoir mangé et réglé l'addition, 7 Mornilles, il monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice palpitant sur son front. Voldemort avait été furieux, mais Harry n'avait pas réussi à en connaître la raison. L'élément le plus déroutant était que cette vision lui montrait un Voldemort plus jeune. Il semblerait que sa connexion marche également avec le Voldemort du passé...

Se sentant loin d'être satisfait de cette connexion, Harry se prépara puis descendit manger son petit déjeuner, et alla ensuite se promener dans le Chemin de Traverse en attendant d'aller travailler. L'heure venue, Harry partit vers son nouveau travail. Et c'est ainsi que s'installa une certaine routine. Il était arrivé dans le passé le samedi 23 juillet 1977 et comme il devait attendre trois jours avant d'aller chercher sa malle, le mardi, profitant de sa pause, il se précipita vers le magasin afin de trouver le propriétaire qui l'attendait, une belle malle de couleur noire avec le bord et les serrures dorés à ses pieds.

-Il y a plusieurs sorts dessus, lui dit le propriétaire, comme vous l'avez demandé. Il y a un sort sur les mannequins pour montrer le puissance des sorts, et nous y avons également ajouté un manuel si vous souhaitez les animer pour de petits duels. Le placard dans la cuisine se remplira de lui-même d'eau et de quelques aliments, mais pas plus. Et pour que la malle ne reconnaisse que vous, vous n'avez qu'à prononcer votre nom complet et verser une goutte de sang dessus. Vous aurez à faire la même chose si vous souhaitez autoriser quelqu'un à accéder à votre malle. Et voici vos clés!

Remerciant le propriétaire chaleureusement, Harry quitta le magasin, la malle au fond de sa poche, rétrécie. Le soir venu, il se hâta de manger et monta dans sa chambre. Là, il lança un Assurdiato, puis sortit un couteau qu'il avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse et se coupa légèrement la main. Versant une goutte de sang sur la malle, il murmura :

-Cette malle est la propriété de Harry James Potter.

La malle brilla d'une lumière blanche puis redevint normale. Harry sortit ses clés et ouvrit le premier compartiment, où il y rangea ses habits. Dans le deuxième, il décida d'y laisser ses affaire de Poudlard. Dans le troisième, il y laissa la carte des maraudeurs, ainsi que ses deux albums photos - un donné par Hagrid à la fin de sa première année avec des photos de ses parents, lui, Ron et Hermione, et l'autre, un cadeau de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna lors de sa sixième année avec des photos de tous ses amis. Il sortit de sa peau de Moke son Éclair de Feu rétréci et lui rendit sa taille normale avant de le placer dans le quatrième compartiment. S'il avait réussi à avoir son balais, il le devait à Bill ainsi qu'à Remus qui l'avait trouvé pendant qu'ils cherchaient le corps de Maugrey. Bill n'avait pu le lui rendre que lorsqu'ils étaient à La Chaumière aux Coquillages. A l'aide d'un sortilège, il ferma le 3ème et le 4ème compartiments pour que personne à part lui ne puisse les ouvrir, puis ouvrit le 5ème compartiment où une échelle se matérialisa pour lui permettre de descendre. Dans la salle, il y trouva une estrade de duel et dans un coin cinq mannequins. Il essaya de jeter un sort contre le mur et vit avec satisfaction que celui-ci absorbait le sort. Il vit une porte près des mannequin qui le mena à une petite cuisine Moldue où, au centre, on pouvait y trouver une table et des chaises. De là, il emprunta une autre porte qui le mena vers un grand salon qui possédait déjà de confortables canapés et fauteuils, une table basse, ainsi que trois chambres et deux salles de bains. Une porte se trouvant à coté de la salle de bain le mena à une grande salle qui sera sa bibliothèque. Il se promit d'y revenir afin de décorer toutes les salles, mais, pour le moment, il devait dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message ;)<strong>

**Kowsi**


End file.
